A Second Look
by Anti-Muffin Girl
Summary: Kim and Ron have been best friends since preschool. What happens when Ron starts to fall in love with Kim, but she doesn't notice?
1. The Day Ron Fell In Love

Hello all you readers out there! This is my very first fic. After reading stories for year, I'm finally caving in and writing one...Please read and review, but no flames! I'm an ametuer, and very fragile....Hope you enjoy it cuz here it is!  
  
Chapter 1: The day Ron fell in love  
  
As Ron sat in class, listening to the teacher drone on about Hamlet, he entered into the daydreaming world, and started to think about a mission that he and Kim had been on not too long ago. As, usual, she saved his life, but this time she looked, sounded and appeared more wonderful than normal. Her hair flowed gently in the wind, giving her the look of a goddess. He knew then that he was falling in love  
  
------Flashback-------  
  
"Kim! Help me! AHHHH!!", Ron screamed as he ran away from the evil henchmen that were advancing on him. Drakken had once again formulated a stupid plot to take over the world, this time using a laser beam he created that could dissolve the object that it came in contact with instantly. Ron's job was to, as usual, be the distraction while Kim battled Shego and whatever henchmen felt that they could take Kim on (poor fools!). Those that actually liked having their limbs in one peace decided that Ron was probably the better target.  
  
"Ron! Hold on, I'll be right there!" Kim then delivered a spectacular roundhouse kick to Shego's chest, sending her careening into the filing cabinet on the other side of the room (kind of dodgy for a filing cabinet to be in a mad scientist's lair, isn't it?). Kim then nimbly leaped towards the wall, where she then executed a series of flips, to land her deftly in behind Ron's fleeing figure, which was right in front of Drakken's henchmen. With a few swift kicks, punches and strategically places jabs, she quickly and efficiently disposed of all attacking parties. She then turned to Ron, hands on her hips, smiling.  
  
"Well, that's all taken care of. I'll call Wade and get him to call the military to get this laser thing our of here" Kim then reached for her Kimmunicator. The whole time Ron, who had stopped running a while ago to watch Kim take out the evil guys, watched her perfect form at work. She was incredible! There was nothing this girl couldn't do. She made everything look easy. And she was so beautiful. Obviously Ron lost track of the time, because the next thing he knew, Kim was waving a hand in his face.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Ron! What's wrong?" Ron looked at Kim's worried expression and quickly came back to reality.  
  
"Oh nothing, everything's fine! I guess I'm just tired," Ron sheepishly replied, trying to make an excuse for his trace, hoping Kim didn't notice the dumbfounded look in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a long day, let get out of here!" Saying that, Kim then walked past Ron, leading the way outside of the lair. All Ron could do was follow her like a fool. A fool in love with his best friend.  
  
-------End of Flashback--------  
  
"Mr. Stoppable! I have called you several times, can you please bring your head out of the clouds and concentrate? I just asked you to name an important cause of the French Revolution." The teacher eyed Ron, while the rest of the class, including Kim, looked at him.  
  
"Uhh....they didn't like the colour of their flag?" With this the entire class broke out into sniggers, and the teacher looked exasperated. Rolling her eyes, the teacher then returned to naming actual causes of the French Revolution, leaving Ron feeling like an idiot. Sighing, Ron looked down at his desk. Kim looked at him concerned, but he couldn't bear to look up at her. 'She probably thinks I'm stupid too.' Ron thought as the bell rang, ending the class and the school day. Grateful, Ron made a dash for the door, salvaging what was left of his wounded pride.  
  
Ron was at his locker when Kim walked up next to him and leaned on the locker next to it. "I loved the cover you used in history. Real smooth." Ron smirked, but said nothing. He was too afraid that he would say something silly, like 'I love you Kim'. He closed his locker, and the two started off. Kim was really concerned that Ron wasn't his usual self.  
  
"What's up Ron? You haven't been this quiet since Bueno Nacho rejected your naco idea for their menu."  
  
"Nothing.....I guess I just don't feel like talking."  
  
"Oh, ok" Kim replied, still worried. 'He's probably just tired from the day. He'll be okay tomorrow.'  
  
They walked the rest of the way home in silence. They then came to Kim's house. Kim turned to ask Ron if he wanted to come in but he said his goodbyes, saying that he had a lot of homework to do a continued on to his house on the corner. This confused Kim and worried her even more. 'Ron never does homework.' She once again shrugged her worry off, claiming that it was just exhaustion. She went inside, not giving Ron's attitude any more thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron walked all the way home, thinking only of Kim. Why now were these feelings coming up? They had been friends for ages. But Ron was really starting to fall hard for Kim, but didn't know what to do. Sighing, Ron walked into his house and made straight for his room. Collapsing on his bed, he turned to Rufus, who was eating a leftover naco from the day before.  
  
"What am I going to do Rufus? I'm in love with my best friend." So, how was it? I hope it didn't put you to sleep too much. Please read it and tell me what you think! 


	2. Feelings Revealed

Ok, so here's round two.....Not exactly sure where this is going, so if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please feel free to let me know!  
  
Chapter 2: Feelings Revealed  
  
Several weeks passed, and Ron was still not acting like himself, which worried Kim a lot. Every time she tried to talk to him, he answered her with a monotone, one-word reply. She tried to get him to tell her what was wrong, but when she did, Ron stared into her eyes with a pleading look, as if he wanted Kim to read his mind.  
  
"Nothing KP. It's nothing," he would say, and turn away. And she would just drop the subject. She just didn't know what to do. The essential 'Roness' was gone form Ron Stoppable, and Kim didn't know how to get it back.  
  
One day, after pondering over this ongoing problem, Kim decided to enlist Wade's help. Hey, the kid was a ten-year-old genius, he should be able to at least give her a theory on what may be wrong with her best friend. So, Kim picked up the Kimmunicator, which Wade promptly answered.  
  
"Hey Kim, what's up?"  
  
"Wade, I need help with a problem," Kim replied. "Something's wrong with Ron, and he won't tell me what it is. I mean, how long has Ron ever stayed this depressed? Anyway, is there anyway you could help me figure out what's wrong?" She desperately waited for Wade's answer, praying that he could come up with something.  
  
"Well, I don't know Kim, I'm sure he will tell you-..." Suddenly Wade's computer made an alert sound, and he turned to it and typed furiously on the keyboard. He then turned back to the screen.  
  
"I'm afraid this is going to have to wait, Kim. It would appear that there has been a robbery at another key government base in Belize, and they need your help getting the artifact back. The assailants were said to have characteristic blue and green-tinted skin. Which would make sense since it was reported that Drakken and Shego busted out of jail about two days ago." Kim growled in frustration. 'Why don't they just give up and try to get a hobby. How about fly-fishing or something?'  
  
"Ok Wade, I'll call Ron and let him know. Just tell us when and where to go so we can get picked up."  
  
----------------------------  
  
The mission was, as usual, successful. Ron even made a few key moves, knocking around henchmen, and not to mention acquiring the artifact all by himself while Kim battled with Shego. 'He has never fought like that before. He must have been practicing.' Kim thought as they sat on the plane, a favour called in from a fighter pilot that Kim had saved in Shiznekistan a year ago. Yet, for all of the successes that had taken place today, Ron was still in a rut. Now, he was gazing out of the plane window, lost in the clouds.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Kim asked Ron, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would open up to her.  
  
"Oh nothing KP, I'm just tired I guess." Ron's gaze never left the window. 'Fine, I'll let it go for now. But as soon as we get off of this plane, I'm going to be all over his six (A/N: six, in this case, means butt).'  
  
Both Ron and Kim remained silent for the rest of the ride home. Once they got back, Kim rushed off the plane first, with Ron following behind her. Once they got just outside the airbase, Kim cornered Ron.  
  
"Ok, I have left you alone all this time, taking your lame excuses of being tired or that nothing's wrong. But I can't take it anymore, something is definitely wrong with you Stoppable, and you're going to tell me what it is!" Kim then stood there, fists clenched, staring Ron dead in the face.  
  
"Look, Kim, I'm really tired. It's no-"  
  
"No, don't give me that crap! I know something is wrong. I'm your best friend, and I feel like you're slipping away from me! You never talk to me like you used to, you hardly hang out with me anymore and when you do, you can never look me in the eye. I can't do this anymore, Ron. If something is bothering you, tell me." Kim was exasperated. She was at the end of her rope. Ron, suddenly angry at her, turned to Kim.  
  
"Ok, you wanna know what's wrong? Well, here it is: I have been with you through the toughest moments of your life. I have seen you through cheerleading tryouts, missons, and fights with Bonnie. I have been your best friend since we were, like, five! And still I feel like I'm a charity case. I never can do enough to get your attention."  
  
"What are you talking about Ron? Of course you get my attention, you're my best friend." Kim replied, wondering where all of this was coming from.  
  
"Well, Kim...I don't know....I feel like I can't be your friend anymore." Saying that, Ron turned away from Kim, who now had a confused and deeply hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Why Ron, what have I done? What have I done that is so bad you don't want to be my friend anymore?"  
  
"It's not you, Kim. I just think I'm moving in a direction, and you're not following it. You can't go there with me." Ron hung his head.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron? You're confusing me. What direction are you going in that means that I can't be friends with you?" Kim was starting to fear the worst. At this, Ron sighed and turned to face her.  
  
"I can't be your friend anymore because..." Ron closed his eyes, willing himself to say the words that followed,  
  
"Because I love you Kim."  
  
Kim just stood there, speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say. Unfortunately, Ron took this as a bad sign.  
  
"And I know that you don't feel the same way about me." Suddenly exhausted to the bone, Ron turned around and headed home, leaving Kim not knowing what to say or do. After a while, she then sunk to the ground, head in her hands, trying to figure out what just happened, and what to do about it.  
  
"My best friend is in love with me. And I don't know how I feel about this. I never even gave it a second thought. I think I need to go to bed." Kim then looked towards the sky, looking for an answer and, as expected, found none. Sighing to herself, she got up from the pavement and made her way home alone, trying to sort out her jumbled thoughts.  
  
So, how was it? Please read and review, but please go easy on me!:D  
  
Anti-Muffin Girl  



End file.
